A conventional request for a ride-sharing service typically originates from a mobile communications device adapted to communicate with a cellular or other wireless communications network. The request originating from the mobile communications device typically comprises data indicating the current geographical position of the mobile communications device via utilization of common geographical positioning systems, such as GPS satellites. Alternatively, the request originating from the mobile communications device may comprise a user-inputted “taxi-start location” that the vehicle dispatched to service the user via ride-sharing will arrive at within a pre-determined period of time in order to collect the user lodging the request via the mobile communications device and hence officially commence the ride-sharing service and/or one or more associated users. Occasionally, the user lodging the request via mobile communications device for the ride-sharing service may decide to change the user-inputted “taxi-start location” parameter to be a non-matching “taxi-start location” parameter. As autonomous vehicles and substantially autonomous vehicles are significantly integrated into society's transport infrastructure, users of mobile communications devices may opt to own an autonomous vehicle or substantially autonomous vehicle asset for commercial or recreational usage. Such users may wish to submit a first request to their substantially autonomous vehicle asset to collect the user at a first taxi-start location parameter. Prior to the substantially autonomous vehicle navigating to within a pre-determined distance of the user's requesting mobile communications device, the user may wish to submit a second request to their substantially autonomous vehicle asset to collect the user at a second taxi-start location parameter substantially non-matching with the first taxi-start location parameter. In an alternative scenario, a user of a substantially autonomous vehicle ride-sharing platform may submit a first request for a substantially autonomous vehicle to collect the user at a first taxi-start location parameter. Prior to the substantially autonomous vehicle navigating to within a pre-determined distance of the user's requesting mobile communications device, the user may wish to submit a second request for a substantially autonomous vehicle to collect the user at a second taxi-start location parameter substantially non-matching with the first taxi-start location parameter. A previously unconsidered aspect in the art is ensuring that there is substantial non-distraction by a social media network to the user specifically when a user of a mobile communications device wishes to submit a change in the “taxi-start location” parameter to be non-matching with a prior lodged “taxi-start location” parameter and prior to the substantially autonomous vehicle navigating to within a pre-determined distance of the requesting mobile communications device.